


and baby makes three

by snottygrrl



Series: bday lucky 13 meme fills [6]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M, Or not, friends or lovers, it could be in the original verse, reader gets to decide, sudden baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 11:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl
Summary: Pippin wants a family





	and baby makes three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tetsubinatu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsubinatu/gifts).



> i have never in my life written merry/pippin until just now. i doubt i will ever attempt it again. nevertheless, over six years later, here is a wee offering. hope it suits, bb.

“I brought over milk like you asked,” Merry called out as he closed the front door. “Are you watching Hamfast for Rosie again?”

Pippin came into the room cradling a small bundle gently in his arms. “Don’t shout. I’m just getting him to sleep.”

“Hamfast?” asked Merry again, though the baby Pippin was holding seemed much too small for Samwise and Rosie’s latest.

Pippin shook his head. “Findegil.”

“Findegil? Whose baby is he?”

Pippin looked almost defiant when he answered, “Ours.”

“ _Ours_?” repeated Merry skeptically.

“Well, mine I guess,” Pippin said, shoulders slumping in a bit. “I was just hoping you’d help me raise him.”

Merry lifted one eyebrow. “Pip, where did you get a baby? And more importantly, _why_?”

“Because he needs a home, and I know I’m not like Samwise and Rosie, but I can still give him a good life." Pippin clutched the baby—Findegil—more tightly, causing him to squirm. "I can be his family.”

Gathering Pippin with Findegil in his arms, Merry kissed him softly. "Yes, _we_ most certainly can."


End file.
